Dare 2 Dream
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: Dara, Draco's twin sister will have to go out of her way to keep her loved ones sane. What will she do in the end when all she has left is one last hope of staying sane herself. AU Blaise/OC
1. the scar

Hope you all like it. This story will have part from the actual book if you recognize some of it that's why. Enjoy :)

* * *

In the Malfoy Manor the twins are sitting on chairs in the living room. Draco has an excited look on his face. Dara is reading a thick book, worn with time and use.

The two soon to be six year twins seem affected by their parent's association in different ways. Dara closes then that she is reading and rests her head on the closed book, tiredly. Dara's body ached all over, stressed isn't even the word to describe how Dara felt about what her parents were doing.

Dara's long blonde hair falls everywhere, in the process, showing the back of her pale neck, revealing a long scar. Draco becomes serious as he looks at it and tries to cover the scar with Dara's hair. At that moment their mother and aunt walk into the room. Dara shoots her head up to see who entered the room.

"Mother," says Dara as she looks at her mother and aunt. Dara then goes to the two and bows gracefully, then hugging her mother and she then hugs her aunt awkwardly.

Finally the two are on the train back to Hogwarts. Dara sits with some Slytherins before going to Draco's compartment. Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy are all there. When Dara comes in Crabbe and Goyle make room for her.

"So Zabini," said Malfoy, "what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," said Zabini, who was still glowering at Goyle. "Not that he managed to find many."

At that Dara starts to fidget at his words. This information did not seem to please Malfoy.

"Who else had he invited?" he demanded.

Dara shuddered at Draco's anger.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor," said Zabini.

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry," said Malfoy.

"-someone else called Belby from Ravenclaw-"

"Not him, he's a prat!" said Pansy.

"-and Neville Longbottom, Potter, that Weasley, and your sister but she declined the invitation," finished Zabini.

Dara inwardly shuddered at the mention of the Weasley girl. She knew she should've accepted his offer. Draco sat up suddenly, knocking Pansy's hand aside.

"He invited Longbottom?" Zabini shrugged.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at 'The Chosen One,'" sneered Malfoy, "but that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"

"A lot of boys like her," said Pansy, watching Malfoy out of the corners of her eyes for his reaction. "Even you think she's good looking don't you Blaise, and we all know you how hard you are to please!"

Dara grits her teeth, clamping her mouth shut as to not say anything she shouldn't.

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," said Zabini coldly, and Pansy looked pleased. Malfoy sank back across her lap and allowed her to resume the stroking of his hair.

Dara still has her mouth clamped shut when Pansy starts to talk again.

"You were invited too, Dara right," said Pansy, knowing that Draco would sit up again.

"Yes I was invited but denied his offer," says Dara coolly, "plus I wouldn't even know what to do with myself without my twin."

"But you still have me, Dara," says Zabini to the girl. The comment goes unnoticed.

Draco sits up again. "You were invited! Yet you declined because of me!"

Dara nods. "You know Zabini said that before so this is old news."

Draco shakes his head as he mutters, "Stupid sister I have."

Then awkwardly Blaise lies across Dara's lap so she can stroke his hair or head, either way she would be calmer.

"Well I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a favorite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't I'm on the train, or-"

Zabini sits up. "I wouldn't bank on an invitation," said Zabini. "He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."

"But Dara got invited," protests Pansy.

"Well it had said on the invitation that I got invited because of my outstanding academic performance in my OWLs," replies Dara as Zabini lies back down on her lap for her to continue stroking his head.

Draco looked angry, but let out a singularly humorless laugh.

"Well who cares what he's interested in? What is he when you come down to it? Just a stupid teacher." Malfoy yawned ostentatiously. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year what's it matter to me if some fat old has been likes me or not?"

Dara's eyes go wide but she doesn't stop doing what she is doing.

"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" said Pansy indignantly, ceasing grooming Malfoy at once.

"Well you never know," said Malfoy with a ghost of a smirk. "I might have -er- moved on to bigger and better things."

Everyone is quiet as they think about the similar thing. Blaise and Dara are looking at each other while the quietness still is unbroken.

"Hogwarts is in view," announces Draco.

Finally they get off but Draco stays behind to look at something.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I hope you embrace Dara and read this story with a passion. Till next time keep your wands in check...


	2. amortentia

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

Thanks Dazzled-Midnight-Melody,RisingAngel07,Rhr4eva,Two spring butterfly's, and .Wannabe-Fantasy. for reading this story and liking it, like you all do. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Draco was miming the shattering of a nose to a raucous laughter and applause. Harry dropped his gaze to his treacle tart his insides burning again. What he would not give to fight Malfoy one-on-one.

By Draco is sitting Dara who isn't pleased by her brother's actions. Dara feels a knot form in the pit of her stomach and has to bit her lip as to not whimper aloud. Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table. Then everyone got quiet in the Hall.

"The very best of evenings to you!" He said, smiling broadly, his arms open wide as though to embrace the whole room.

Everybody starts to talk about Dumbledore's hand.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now… to our new students welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you….."

"….. and Mr. Filch, our caretaker has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year Professor Slughorn"-Slughorn stood up his bald head in the candlelight, his big waist coated belly casting the table below into shadow- "is a former colleague of mine agreed to resume his old position of Potions master."

"Potions?"

"Potions?"

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they heard right.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Everyone hears Harry says, "No" loudly.

Snape who was sitting on Dumbledore's right did not stand up at the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgement of the applause from the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seeming oblivious to the sensational news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure silence was absolute before continuing.

Dara is wide eyed at the news knowing that this year will be a miserable one.

"Now as everyone in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once again at large and gaining strength."

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. Malfoy was not looking at Dumbledore, but making his fork hover midair with his wand, as though he found the headmaster's words unworthy of his attention.

Dara looks at her brother annoyed then looks at Dumbledore annoyed even more. Dara stands up and starts to go to the staff table. Blaise being further up the table decides to talk to her.

"Where are you going," he asks.

"To tell the head of our house something," replies Dara, as she tries to get her robes out of Blaise's grasp. Dara puts her hand on her forehead and Blaise understands letting go of her robes.

As the blond walks up to Snape everyone looks at her in awe. She taps Snape on the shoulder to get his attention. Snape looks at the girl.

"Professor Snape I have to tell you something," whispers Dara.

"Go on," he says, nodding his head.

"I don't feel so good," she whispers.

Snape excuses himself, so he can take her to Madam Pomfrey. Though Dara is a prefect, there are six total prefects in her house so the other Slytherins just to handle the first years by themselves.

The next morning before breakfast Dara is sitting by Blaise as he is reading a book.

"I wonder if I will be able to do all the classes I want," wonders Dara aloud.

"Of course you will." says Blaise, closing his book. "You got outstanding in every subject didn't you?"

"Yes she did," shouts Draco, as he walks in front of the two.

Later that day Dara gets her schedule and quickly goes to her first class. Finally Defense Against the Dark Art begins. Snape starts off with a long and boring speech. After Snape asks questions to the students.

"What is an advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

Dara could've answered better but was too busy playing with a strand of her hair to put up her hand and also she didn't care to say the least anyway.

"An answer almost copied word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," said Snape dismissively (over in the corner Malfoy sniggered) "but correct in essentials."

He continues on explaining why it's important to have nonverbal spells and what not. Then they finally go in pairs to do a nonverbal attack and defense. Both Hermione and Dara were paired together and both successfully attacked and repelled without talking within the first ten minutes.

"Twenty points for Slytherin," said Snape, coolly, as he walks past the pair.

Dara smiles as she puts her wand back in her pocket.

Dara then goes to her Potions class which Crabbe and Goyle were not able to attend. After a while being there Professor Slughorn walks into class. He greets Harry and Zabini with great enthusiasm.

"Why Miss Malfoy did you reject my invitation," asks Slughorn.

"I didn't want to," replies Dara simply.

"Because of you twin…. I see," muses Slughorn.

"That's not it," says Dara heatedly. Dara was sitting by four other Slytherin.

Then Slughorn begins to speak about the cauldrons near them.

Throughout the whole time, while he is asking questions them what potion is what Dara is quiet though she knows what all of them are already. Slughorn then gives Gryffindor twenty points because of Hermione. Then Slughorn starts talking about the love potion and she listens though she already knows about it.

"Amortenia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love.

"It will only cause a powerful infatuation or obsession," says Dara, boredly as she plays with a loose strand of her hair.

"Good job," replies Slughorn, and then her takes a bottle of the potion and takes it over to where Dara is sitting. "Since you finished what I said, may you the class what your Amortenia is."

Dara takes a whiff of the potion. Then Dara goes pink with what her answer will be. "My Amortenia is expensive cologne, Firewhiskey, and wood burning in a fireplace."

Then the Slytherin students look at both Blaise and Dara.

"Ten points for Slytherin and will you Miss Malfoy tell us what is bad about this."

Dara closes her eyes and nods. "it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."

Slughorn looks at Malfoy and Nott gravely, both of whom were smirking skeptically. While Slughorn says some things, Blaise whispers something to Dara.

"Did you use Amortentia on me because I'm obsessed with you," whispers Blaise, smoothly, "and my love is what, just infatuation?"

Dara giggles at his words. Then Dara and Blaise look at the cauldron on the desk.

"This is Felix Felis I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who lets out a gasp.

"That you know what Felix Felis does Miss Granger?"

Before Hermione can answer Dara says plainly, "Its liquid luck, it makes you lucky."

All sit up a little more straight.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Slytherin. Yes it's a funny little potion Felix Felis," said Slughorn.

Dara listens but doesn't really retain the information. Dara is actually far more advanced than the other students there. She actually knew how to Apparate (though was never tested) and make a shield in only her second year.

"Who ever makes this potion almost perfect you will get a small bottle of Felix Felis," said Slughorn, taking out a minuscule bottle out of his pocket. "Enough to for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt."

He then tells them what they can't use it in and they begin making their potion.

Slughorn goes around to see how everyone is doing and when he goes over to Dara, she is sitting there doing nothing.

"Why are you just sitting there Miss Malfoy," asks Slughorn.

"I'm done," she says simply, making her voice seem innocent.

"But you didn't even open your textbook," says Slughorn, amazed.

At that moment everyone stop what they are doing to look at the proud Dara. Draco as Slughorn passes their table tries to get sympathy from him but it doesn't work.

Finally they have to stop. Slughorn goes around and looks at the results. After he is done he goes to the front of the class.

"I believe we have two winners," announces Slughorn, loudly, "Harry Potter from Gryffindor and Dara Malfoy from Slytherin, so I will give one to each student." Slughorn takes out another bottle and gives the bottle to their rightful owners.

On their way back Blaise gives Dara a kiss on the cheek. "You don't need any potion for that," he whispers, coolly to her.

Dara smiles as they then hold hands to Draco's annoyance. Dara looks at her brother as he pushes through the couple.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time keep your wands in check...

Well till next time I hope you want to know more about Dara.


	3. against the world

Yay its next time. ^.^ I updated fast. :)

Hope you like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

This chapter is for Rhr4eva's 99 love/pain quotes. I got and used one of my prompts in this chapter.

Prompt: 'There will always be a "lie" in believe, an "over" in lover, an "end" in friend, an "us" in trust, and an "if" in life. I love you.'

* * *

A couple days Dara is in Transfiguration holding a snake which she is singing to. She is singing or more like crooning this song twice in Parseltongue and twice regularly so her fellow Slytherin can understand:

Hissy, hissy, little snakey,

Slither on the floor,

You be good to Morfin

Or he'll nail you to the door.

Then she sings the second version:

Hissy, hissy, little snakey,

Slither on the floor,

You be good to Dara

Or she'll nail you to the door.

Harry goes up to her warily.

"Where did you learn that song," asks Harry.

"In a dream," Dara answers simply, as she pets the adder snake possessively.

"Then how did you learn to speak Parseltongue and when did you become a Parseltongue?" asks Harry, getting very annoyed at the girl.

Dara laughed and said, "I won't tell you that, you are so silly Potter."

Harry looks at Dara shocked at her addressing him using his last name.

"Is there a problem," asked both Draco and Blaise, going up to the pair.

"No," mutters Harry, walking back to his seat.

Professor McGonagall walks in and Dara quickly transfigures her snake back into a teacup.

"Now class we will have everyone concentrating," said Professor McGonagall.

Later that day Dara goes over to the Gryffindor table to apologize to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry," apologized Dara.

Harry looks up at her. "Why are you sorry?"

"I was rude and shouldn't have been speaking Parseltongue in class," said Dara, "that's why I'm sorry."

Harry nods knowing she meant it. Dara then turns to Hermione and Ginny.

"I haven't been ignoring you two on purpose, but maybe you will see me while at Quidditch tryouts," said Dara, half-heartedly.

"Really, you are trying out," asks Ron, worried if their house team will win at all with Dara on the Slytherin House team.

"No, I'm not going to try out, I'm just going to cheer on my brother and Blaise that's all," replies Dara.

They nod and Dara goes back to her own table, where Blaise is probably feeling more nervous than she had ever seen him before. Then she smiles having had a brillant plan she takes out her Felix Felis and pretends to put some in Blaise's drink and gives it to him. Blaise when he drinks it smiles and becomes unnaturally chipper. Later that day Dara goes to meet up with Pansy to study in the library, when she gets 'captured' by the Slytherin Quidditch team. The captain slings her over his shoulder and goes to where they will have their tryouts.

"You have to try out for Seeker," begs the captain. "You are better than Malfoy."

"But I didn't get in when I tried and Draco did, so he is obviously better," comments Dara through her struggle.

Harry walks in to where they are.

"Dara, your dad paid for Draco to be on the team and not you," Harry said. "You want to know why?"

Dara is put down, when she is; she looks at Harry, wanting to know why she wasn't on the team.

"You were better than Draco and your father wanted to have his son have 'some glory', so he can put you in shadow and also so his fragile son's ego didn't get damaged.

Dara looks at him. "You're kidding, aren't you?"

Harry shakes his head and leaves to watch Dara try out. When Dara is ready she can feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her try out went well apparently because a lot of people came to watch the try outs. She was actually very proud of herself for trying though she didn't know if she got in or not. Finally she is able to know the results of the try outs three days later.

Dara was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room when Blaise and Draco walk up to her.

"Congrats," said Blaise, happily, "you are now the substitute Slytherin Seeker."

"Congrats," said Draco, very grumpy.

Dara smiles then realizes that she was only the substitute and not the actual one.

"Who is the other Seeker," she asks, confused.

Draco then smiles. "I am the 'other Seeker'."

Dara rolls her eyes and Blaise goes to give Dara a kiss on the cheek. Dara then becomes considerably happier.

Draco leaves, not able to stomach his sister being kissed by Blaise.

"Jealously, hmm, interesting bugger isn't it," comments Dara as she closes what she was reading.

"Whoa, when did we start talking about jealousy," asks Blaise startled.

"Just now," says Dara, giggling.

Blaise laughs and pulls her into a hug. "There will always be a "lie" in believe, an "over" in lover, an "end" in friend, an "us" in trust, and an "if" in life. I love you."

Dara looks at Blaise not sure what else to say. "I love you, too."

In the corner of the room Draco looks at his sister being wooed by Zabini. Draco did not like when they were like that maybe it was because he was Dara's older brother but still he shouldn't feel so strongly about the subject. Pansy then pokes him.

"What, hmm, huh," says Draco coming back to the earth.

"I was telling about my plans for this weekend," summarizes Pansy, annoyed that Draco wasn't paying attention to her.

"Oh, sorry, go on with what you were saying," said Draco, letting Pansy give him a kiss.

On the other side of the room Dara and Blaise are crooning to each other. How they are crooning is almost inhuman. When she leaves the common room apparently everyone heard because some students who would pass her would clap or whistle in approval. Though she was a Slytherin everyone must have liked her. Hermione and Ginny go up to Dara and congratulate her. Though she would have loved the praise, everyone was forgetting two things one she was going against the other teams, also she was a substitute and she was a Slytherin, wasn't that enough for people to not like her.

"Hermione, why are people clapping for me?" asks Dara, not entirely sure why she had gotten so much popularity.

"You are different and everyone thinks you deserve the position," answered Hermione. "Though you are only a substitute, it doesn't matter."

Dara smiles, knowing that it wasn't her against the world it was not like that.

* * *

Well hope you all liked it. This was something I had thought up sometime before and thought it would be cute to write. Till next time keep you wand in check...


	4. for now, still a good girl

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

It was only a week later and Dara was invited to one of Slughorn's dinners due to the fact that she was with Blaise and he got invited. So as soon as it was supposed to start Dara and Blaise go to Slughorn's office. As they walk there she can see an array of shocking pink objects above the two.

Dara smiles knowing it's a rare thing for her to do seeing what is happening back at home though she doesn't mind all the whispering about her mother's and father's decisions as of late. Blaise then looks at her and stops walking after a while altogether.

"What's wrong Blaise," Dara asks, looking at Blaise, who looks as if he had drunk a love potion or something of that intensity.

Blaise shakes his head and continues to walk with Dara.

"What's your Amortentia Blaise?" asks Dara suddenly.

"Well I cannot tell you my dear," answers Blaise, his brown skin faintly showing the creeping blush that had appeared on his face.

"Aw, are your embarrassed Blaise, you can tell me," she says, trying to make him tell her. They finally get there and Dara could tell that Blaise had gotten saved by the bell, again.

When they sit down Ginny glares at Dara. Dara shrugs knowing that Ginny is envious of her new apricot and canary colored dress. Yes that must be it Ginny never looked at her unless that was the case.

"What's wrong Ginny," asks Dara, genuinely concerned.

"Huh, oh its nothing, I'm fine," she says, trying to keep her voice level.

"I get it," Dara said. "You know you will always be my friend, right?"

Ginny nods and puts her head down trying to not spew out what was wrong with her. At that point Dara left Ginny alone knowing that in time Ginny would tell her.

* * *

This is very short I am very sorry about that. Hope you all liked it. Till next time keep your wands in check...


	5. don't leave me

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

This is for Rh4eva's 99 love/pain quotes. My prompt was: **'A women has strengths that amaze men. She can handle trouble and carry heavy burdens. She holds happiness, love and opinions. She smiles when shefeels like screaming. She sings when she feels like crying, cries when she's happy and laughs when she is afraid. Her love is unconditional. There is only one thing wrong with her: she sometimes forgets what she is worth.'**

* * *

Morning. Noon. Night.

That's when Blaise and Dara were together. The two would be inseparable; if Draco didn't intervene once in a while they would be always together. Draco and Blaise were waiting outside the girl's bathroom for Dara both guys awkwardly silent about the girl. Both giving looks toward the other, each thinking a totally separate thing entirely. When Dara comes out she looks at the two guys.

"What's wrong," she said, cutely.

Draco and Blaise come out of their daze and look at Dara.

"Were you fighting, you two?" asks Dara, looking at the two boys.

"Of course not Dara," answers Blaise, smiling.

"Okay but Draco I will be with Blaise, meaning that we will not be with you and Pansy," said Dara, hugging Blaise's arm while she walks to Hogsmeade.

When they get there Dara looks around until she went into Honeydukes with Blaise following her. As she walks around Honeydukes she refuses to let go of Blaise's hand which she is holding tightly. At one point in the day Blaise chuckles.

"I have to go to the bathroom, you have to let go of me," he says, laughing.

Ever since she had become the substitute seeker for their house Dara has been protected by Blaise and Draco. Blaise rolls his eyes and takes Dara to Harry and his friends.

"Will you watch her for me," he asks pain in his expression, while waiting for a reply.

"Sure," answers Hermione.

"Why did you do that for Hermione," says Ron, annoyed that Dara is there.

Then Blaise came back and the two disappear, until the three starts talking about interesting things. Blaise is lolling around Dara beneath him. The three cannot see Dara due to having an invisibility cloak over her. Dara leans back on the pillar and looking at the three talking. Then before Dara can hear anything else Blaise taps her head signaling that they are leaving. Dara sighs and gets up as the two walk out. As soon as they are out of The Three Broomsticks Dara takes off her cloak and stows it away in her pocket for safe keeping. In the Slytherin Common Room Dara is squirming to the point that she can't sit still.

"What is wrong with you," exclaims Blaise, looking at his girlfriend.

"Nothing," she says, not catching Blaise's suspicious look he's giving her.

"Nothing," he whispers, going close to her, "absolutely nothing, my dear Dara."

Dara nods and then looks down at the book in her lap. "I'm going to miss you during Christmas."

Blaise laughs, "Awe you are going to miss me, how sweet."

Dara looks at him annoyed, at that moment Draco and Pansy come in making Dara bound towards he brother. Dara hugs Draco tightly deciding not to let go of him.

"What's wrong," he questions her.

Dara looks at him and says cutely, "Blaise was being mean to me."

"How was he being mean Dara," he asks her.

"He was laughing at me for me saying that I will miss him during Christmas," whines Dara, no longer caring whether Blaise gets what he deserves, all she wants is to be by her brother seeing that she hadn't spent time with her brother in a long time.

Draco looks at Blaise, "Is that true, you laughed at my sister Zabini?"

Blaise nods, "Well I was just joking Dara knew that, she was just embarrassed so she wanted you to protect her."

Draco glares at Blaise, "Hurt my sister and you will wish later that I killed you sooner."

Dara smiles and walks over to Blaise jumping on his lap. Blaise smiles knowing his girlfriends thoughts.

Snape walked in and looked around the common room. "May you Miss Malfoy come with me," he says.

Dara looks at Professor Snape and obliges to go with him. When they walk into Professor McGonagall's office Dara almost chokes on her invisible pride when she sees who is accompanying Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Miss Malfoy," says the professor.

Dara only nods not sure what else to do.

"Okay Miss Malfoy you have been accused of bewitching a necklace that got into Miss Katie Bell's possession, is that true you did that," asks Professor McGonagall, not wanting her favorite student to be the culprit to the activity.

"No, I didn't do it," Dara admits, shaking her head.

"Are you sure, you didn't do it Miss Malfoy?" questions Professor Snape, now wanting to get his favorite student clear of suspicion.

"I'm sure, I didn't do it," she says, her eyes darting from Professor McGonagall to Professor Snape.

"Should we do it," asks Professor McGonagall to Professor Snape.

"No, my student can be trusted especially Miss Malfoy, she is as honest as she can be with us," answers Snape, dismissing Dara.

Dara walks back and her legs feel like air, they don't feel planted to the ground but not like she's flying in Quidditch, more or less something that makes her feel sick in a way.

When she gets into the Slytherin Common Room she ignores everyone and goes to the Girl's dormitory, ready to go to sleep not ready to talk to anyone else or do anything else.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time keep your wands in check...


	6. remains untouched

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

Thanks Dazzled-Midnight-Melody,RisingAngel07,Rhr4eva,Two spring butterfly's, and .Wannabe-Fantasy. for reading this story and liking it like you all do. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Couple days later and everyone is getting ready to see the first match between the Gryffindor house and Slytherin house. During breakfast Blaise is very antsy in his seat.

"What is the matter with you Blaise," asks Dara, looking at him.

"Nothing," he says.

Dara smiles and pours Blaise a cup of pumpkin juice and gives it to him. Blaise smiles at her in thanks and then drinks it becoming very happy. They then walk to where they will play Quidditch. Since her brother wasn't feeling well she was playing and she thought now she needed the potion more than anyone else. Blaise walks over to Dara and pats her on the back.

"You'll do fine," he reassured her.

Dara shrugs and fixes her robes so she is comfortable. They then walk out and Dara has to bite her tongue, not to go closer to Blaise. They finally start and Dara looks for the snitch, it was one of those things she did that no one understood why she was so good at finding it. As soon as she found it she started to go to it.

She did all the moves but one thing made her confused that in the middle of the game Crabbe and Goyle turned on her and were trying to knock her off her broom. Then they finally get what they want when she is knocked off her broom by a bludger, and then everything goes black.

Sometime later, Dara hears voices but she can't make her eyelids open, to see everyone who is talking. She then decides to talk to them, but her mouth feels like it has been clamped shut.

"Where am I," she thinks.

"Get out of my way," said someone, her hearing becoming sharper. Dara then forces her eyelids open to see what seemed like the whole student and teaching body of Hogwarts. Then the person finally came to her side and gave her a hug.

"Are you alright," said the person.

Dara turned her head to the side to see a very distraught Blaise, finally out of his 'twelve hours of luck time'.

"Are you alright," he said, more urgently.

"Yes I am fine," she said, smiling weakly.

After a moment of quietness students are shuffled away leaving behind the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Blaise.

"Hey Dara, good game," said Harry, patting Dara on her shoulder.

"Yeah good game," said Ron, then leaving with Harry.

Then the three chasers go over to Dara's side.

"You played good," commented Katie Bell.

Ginny and Demelza nod and walk away soon after. Blaise sits down by Dara and starts to play with a loose strand of her hair.

"So how did the game end, did who the game," asks Dara, looking up at Blaise.

"Well we lost," he said, handing her the golden snitch she caught.

"Who caught this?" she questioned.

"You of course," said Blaise, "when you went down the snitch was in your hand, though they had more points than us so we couldn't have won anyway."

Dara sighs, she knew she was a lousy seeker; probably that's why no one on her team checked if she was alright. Blaise smiles and gives Dara a kiss on her forehead before he leaves her to her thoughts.

Couple weeks later and Dara is being escorted by Blaise to Slughorn's Christmas party. She walks in and is then 'held' hostage by Professor Slughorn.

"Miss Malfoy, why hadn't you accepted by invitations to any of my dinners," asked Slughorn.

"Well, not to be rude, but I went with Blaise to a number of things you invited him to," replies Dara, getting annoyed at the teacher's question.

Slughorn says nothing and walks away to talk to someone else. A couple minutes later Blaise walks over to her, lightly touching her scar. Dara jumps as she feels his hand lightly touch it.

"Don't do that please," she said, trying to hide her scar with her hair.

"Okay, Dara I won't do that again," Blaise promised.

Then the two start to talk to some other students, though when Blaise says certain things Dara looks at him through the corners of her eyes.

"You know, I'm kidding right," Blaise said, smiling.

Dara looks away annoyed, she is so annoyed that Blaise's usually charm doesn't work on Dara.

"Oh, well I guess I have to touch it," he said, positioning his hand by her neck.

"Don't Blaise, please don't," begged Dara, trying to cover the back with her hands.

"Well, will forgive me," said Blaise, putting his hand down.

"I guess so," Dara mumbles, before putting her hands down.

Days later Dara leaves with her brother back home to celebrate Christmas with her family.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time keep your wands in check...

Well till next time I hope you want to know more about Dara.


	7. you will see now

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

Thanks Dazzled-Midnight-Melody,RisingAngel07,Rhr4eva,Two spring butterfly's, and .Wannabe-Fantasy. for reading this story and liking it, like you all do. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

When Dara got home, there he is sitting there looking his normal self. She knew she had to do it but she really didn't want to do it.

She then walked up to Lord Voldemort showing no fear as she walks up to him.

"So, you are going to take my offer," Voldemort said, looking at the girl.

"Yes, I am taking your offer, only because it's for Draco not for you," said Dara, as she stops in front of him.

"Ahh, yes you are very close to your brother," Voldemort said, motioning to her arm to stick it out towards him.

Dara puts her arm out remembering how she got her scar on the back of her neck. It happened when she was in her second year, basically four years ago, Voldemort asked her to consider being a Death Eater, but she said she would never be one of them so when she turned her back to Voldemort, he did a killing curse on her but for some odd reason (other than having a shield around her) she survived and only got a mark on her neck.

That's why Slughorn is interested in her, because she was another one who survived a killing curse, also because the scar on her neck which she called the 'rings of Saturn'. Her parents' nickname for her was Saturn and the scar looked like a ring so she called it the rings of Saturn, though its only one scar she has, you could think the scar as multiple rings, clumped together.

But back to the subject at hand, she was about to be a Death Eater, in order to protect her brother.

"You are brave," Vodemort said, "I thought you loved your long hair, well too bad the world has to see that scar."

Dara froze but it was too late the mark was already on her skin and then her beautiful long hair (butt length) was cut to about where her ear was, showing the scar. Dara whimpers as she sees where the large amounts of her hair lie. Then darkness surrounded her and when she awoke she looked in her mirror and remembered what she had done. Her hair was so short she just couldn't believe all that hair was chopped off. As she touched her neck and she felt slightly dizzy.

Then when Christmas is done she and her brother go back to Hogwarts. As she seen her friends she was not in the mood to talk to. When she walks into the Great Hall everyone starts to look at her. Ginny and Hermione walk up to her.

"What happened to your hair," asked Ginny, a look of concern on her face.

"Why are you wearing long sleeves I thought you hated long sleeves," said Hermione, looking quite puzzled.

"Over break I decided to cut my hair," she said. "Also, my mother made me wear long sleeves, ok now leave me alone."

Dara then walks over to her table and sits down quite annoyed by all the attention she was getting. After dinner Blaise walks over to Dara.

"What's wrong Dara," he asks, walking beside her.

"Not now," she said as she led the first years to the Slytherin house.

They then walk into the Slytherin Common Room and the two go over to a corner to talk.

"What's wrong," he asks again, hugging her from behind, his arms around her waist.

Dara sighs, "You know how I got my hair cut?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Well I had to cut my hair because the Dark Lord said I had to also why I am wearing long sleeves is because-," said Dara, not able to get the rest of her words out.

"You're a Death Eater aren't you," Blaise said, finishing her sentence. He then softly touches her scar which makes Dara jump ten feet.

For a moment all is silent. Blaise turns Dara around and looks at her. Then kissing the top of Dara's head he gives her a hug, which makes Dara forget for a moment all her worries and fears.

That night when Dara goes to sleep she has a dream, which shakes her world. Her dream is her sitting on a swing, swinging back and forth as she watches some boys play a Muggle game called basketball. As she watches the boys she remembers her brother some time before comforting her on her breakup with Blaise because he didn't like her haircut. She knew it was a petty reason but still it hurt her very much. While she is sitting on the swing she remembered how students found out about the breakup and guys were looking at her as if they were sorry for her. Dara then looks back at the boys and one catches her eye. Though she doesn't know who it is almost like her memory been wiped of that boy.

The boy is shirtless and as he moves gracefully back and forth across the basketball court, the sun made his brown sweat soaked skin glisten. She watches the game and when it ends the boy she was watching walks up to her.

"Hi Dara," said the boy. Now that she seen his face she knew who he was, he was Blaise Zabini, her boyfriend. Dara then wakes up and runs into the common room trying to find Blaise, Blaise walks in and Dara runs toward him hugging him in the process.

"I will never forget you," she said, into his chest. "I will never forget you."

"Okay," said Blaise, "I haven't been gone for a long time." Blaise smiles and gives Dara a kiss.

Dara then tells him about her dream and then he understands her behavior.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time keep your wands in check...

Well till next time I hope you want to know more about Dara.


	8. smiles not cries, life not death

Hope you like it. Enjoy :)

This is for 320 Prompts And Counting!  
My prompt was 'love'.

Thanks Dazzled-Midnight-Melody,RisingAngel07,Rhr4eva,Two spring butterfly's, and .Wannabe-Fantasy. for reading this story and liking it, like you all do. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Couples days after a notice is put up about Apparition classes, Dara and Blaise are the first to see.

"Sadly," said Dara, bored, "I already know how to Apparate, I knew since I was in my second year here."

Blaise looks at her and smiles, "I love you, you know that."

"Yep, you tell me every day," said Dara, smiling.

"How about you go anyway, just for fun," said Blaise.

"I don't know," she said looking down at her arm, "Death Eaters don't have fun, and I'm technically a Death Eater."

"Come on I will be there," persuades Blaise.

"Sold," screams Dara, loudly, "to the young man in green."

Blaise laughs as the two put their names down. Then a couple hours later Dara is entertaining the other Slytherins with her Parseltongue. As she hisses unknown words the snake in front of them starts to move towards Pansy which makes the poor girl jump into Draco's lap. She then makes the snake go over to Blaise and lay on his shoulders then the snake turns into a bird a flies into the air but then bursts into flames.

Dara looks up to see the head of house, Professor Snape.

"Miss Malfoy, come with me," commanded Professor Snape.

Dara nods and follows him outside. As they walk Professor Snape asks her questions.

"Why were you speaking Parseltongue in front of the other students," Snape asks.

"I was just trying to entertain them," said Dara, innocently.

"Can you still use it?" he asks.

"I don't know, I haven't tried in a long time," said Dara.

"Very well, you may go back to the Slytherin common room," said Snape, coolly.

Dara walks back very confused at Snape's behavior. Snape goes to Dumbledore's office and is let in.

"So can she still use it," asks Dumbledore, wanting his hand to become better.

"She didn't know, she hasn't used it in such a long time that she thinks that it doesn't work anymore," said Snape. "Should we do something?"

"What do you suggest," asks Dumbledore, looking at Snape.

"Kill one of her loved ones, or maybe use the Cruciatus on them," suggested Snape.

"Well who it would be then," asked Dumbledore, "who will play the fake loved one."

"No fake one, her power won't work then, but I have a perfect candidate," said Snape.

"Who is that?" asked Dumbledore.

"His name is Blaise Zabini and the two are very close," said Snape.

"Okay let's do it tonight and let's make sure we have the timing right," said Dumbledore.

That night Blaise and Dara are called to Dumbledore's office. They sit in chairs next to each other when Blaise starts to writhe in pain. Dumbledore kneels beside the boy but doesn't do anything to help the boy. Dara looks wide eyed at her teacher and then kneels down beside Blaise.

"Blaise, listen you can fight it," said Dara, "you just have to hold my hand, that's all."

Dara then grabs the boys hand and it's as if an invisible force stops the attack. Blaise lays there sore while Dara hugs him glad he's alright.

When they go back Snape is amazed at the girl's strength.

"She passed the test," said Dumbledore.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time keep your wands in check...

Well till next time I hope you want to know more about Dara.


	9. teach me how to fly

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

This is for The Fourth Black Sister's 101 Characters Competition.

My character was Rolanda Hooch.

Thanks Dazzled-Midnight-Melody,RisingAngel07,Rhr4eva,Two spring butterfly's, and .Wannabe-Fantasy. for reading this story and liking it, like you all do. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

A year before Dara was in the Slythern common room with Blaise.

"I'm sad to see her go," commented Dara, as she stretches herself out on the couch.

"What do you mean go, she isn't being sacked," said Blaise, confused.

"I know but still ever since Umbridge came I don't think Madam Hooch will be doing Quidditch," explained Dara, calmly.

"But you are not even on the team," he said.

"I know, it's because I'm no good of a player, which means that I can only help with the refereeing and commentating," said Dara sadly.

"You're excellent player," said Blaise, "who told you that load of rubbish."

Draco then walks in to the Slytherin common room looking just peachy. Dara then looks at her twin and Blaise looks at Draco as well.

"You are the one who told her," said Blaise, annoyed.

"Told her what," said Draco, confused.

"That she is a no good of a player, that's what," said Blaise, narrowing his eyes to slits, as he looks at Draco.

"I never said that," said Draco, now really confused.

Then the captain of the current team comes in and looks at the present situation.

"What are you talking about," the captain asks.

"How Dara is a no good Quidditch player and how she didn't make the team because of it," said Blaise, still glaring at Draco, through narrow eyes.

"Actually," said the captain, "she was supposed to be on the team when she first tried out but her father bought Draco on the team, so he could be a Seeker and also paid for Dara to not be on the team."

Dara looks stunned. Why was her father so disgraced by her? It wasn't like she was a bad student or a hoodlum. Maybe it was because she was a Muggle lover, one of her friends being Hermione Granger. Though not even that made up for what her father did to her.

Though she was stunned she couldn't help but feel sad that she wouldn't see Madam Hooch on a regular basis.

Later that day she got a letter from Madam Hooch addressing some problems with her flying.

* * *

In Dara's first year she and the other students wait for Madam Hooch to arrive. When Madam Hooch finally arrives Dara can feel this longing to talk to the teacher. Then Madam Hooch instructed them how to make the broom come up to them.

Dara had done it successfully, awarding her house with ten points. Madam Hooch smiled at the girl and ever since then she had been really close to the teacher.

* * *

Dara smiled as she remembered the two events now she was an assistant Seeker of her House Quidditch team though she still doubted her skills as a Quidditch player every once and a while. Blaise looks at her and smiles. They had just gotten suited up for another Quidditch match and the last thought on her mind was 'she was a no good player'.

"Good luck," he whispers, in her ear.

Dara nods. "Good luck," she thought, "its all because of luck."

* * *

Later that week Dara is trying to find her brother, who disappeared some minutes ago. Dara had ran up to Harry, out of breath and extremely worried she looked at him.

"Harry, do you know where my brother is," she asked him.

"Why do you think i would know," said Harry, slightly annoyed.

"You have that map and I really need to know where he is, please tell me," begged Dara.

Harry looked at her amazed that she was one not with Blaise for once and two she was scared and not bored.

Harry takes out the map and he finds Draco's name on the map.

"He is in the sixth floor boys' bathroom," said Harry, putting the map away.

Dara looks at him and then scrambles toward the boys' bathroom. She walks in to see her brother crying. Her face fell as she heard her brother cry. Dara then goes behind the boy and wraps her hands around him. Dara can't see her brother's face but she knows that he isn't in the greatest of moods.

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it... I can't... It won't work... and unless I do it soon...he says he'll kill me..."

At this point Draco feels Dara's arms around him. Then before she knows it Draco turns around knocking Dara off him and he points his wand at her.

Dara crawls back a little and whimpers. But before she can do anything Draco points his wand at someone else.

"Don't point your wand at your own sister," said Harry.

Draco was quiet except for saying a hex at Harry which Harry barely missed. The fighting went on but as they went back and forth all Dara could do was stare. It wasn't until her brother was lying on the floor that she noticed the duel was over and Harry ended it with Sectumsempra. She looked at Harry, with pure anger in her eyes and then she looked at her brother and started to cry.

By the time Snape came he took Draco to the hospital wing with Dara trailing behind the two.

"Why didn't it work," questioned Snape, colly to Dara when they were further away.

"I-I don't know why didn't work," said Dara, softly.

"Wel, at least he is still alive and that's all that matters for now," said Snape, placing Draco in one of the beds.

Dara then sits down by her brother and bends her head so she can sob in peace.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Till next time keep your wands in check...

Well till next time I hope you want to know more about Dara.


	10. apologize like you mean it

Hope you like it. Enjoy :)

This is for mrsharryjamespotter's Fan Art Competition and I used a picture with Harry and Draco.

This chapter is based on that picture.

* * *

"All I have to say is sorry," thought Harry, remembering the annoyed look on Dara's face. She had been very angry and annoyed at him and so she told him to say sorry to Draco.

Harry then walks in to the hospital wing where Draco is sitting, bandaged up. He was reading a book before he came to the blonde boy and now Draco was looking at the boy expectantly. Then Harry puts his hand out calmly. Draco looks at it as if it were something dirty.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to do this to you," said Harry, gesturing to the multiple wounds.

"I'm fine," he said, calmly.

"No, I am really sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude and pigheaded," said Harry.

"I forgive you," said Draco. "You are forgiven."

Harry smiles and leaves as he remembers what he did to Malfoy. He punched Draco and did multiple spells on the boy. As Draco watches Harry leave the small lamp by him shows only a small amount of his injuries. Then Draco gets hugged by his sister who appears magically.

"Glad you two made up," she said, smiling.

Draco chuckled, "You were there the whole time, weren't you Dar?"

"Yep," she said, smiling. "Well good night Draco."

The next day Harry looks across the room at the Slytherin house table. He tries to find Dara among the sea of Slytherins but can't find her. He then takes out his map and looks for Dara's name. He finds it and notices it's in the hospital wing.

In the hospital wing Dara is sitting by her brother. Dara is relaxed and doesn't mind looking at her broken looking brother.

"So, what did I miss of class," he asked her.

"Oh nothing much," she said casually.

"That's good," he said, relieved.

Dara then gets up and hugs Draco. "I glad you are my brother."

Dara then walks to the Great Hall with a smile on her face.

"How was your visit with your brother," asks Blaise, quietly as Dara sits by him.

"It was good," replied Dara, smiling.

"I'm glad," whispered Blaise to her.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Sorry it was so short. Before I end this chapter I want to know if Dara ever broke up with Blaise who would be her boyfriend. Would that boy treat Dara the same as when she was with Blaise or he would treat her different, I want to know your opinion.


	11. broken heart, what next

Hope you all like it. Enjoy :)

This chapter is for NickiForDraco's Random Sayings!

My saying was 'You can't seriously expect me to do that! It's insane!'

* * *

The next day Dara walks past a group of boys among them is Theodore Nott who gazes at her admiringly. When she walks up to Snape, she gives him her book and walks away. She was probably going to go to the library or to her dormitory either way she was going somewhere without Blaise Zabini.

Some boys get up and follow Dara, to wherever she is going. Harry decides to follow Dara as well but he is under the invisibility cloak so she can't see him. Then she disappears but Harry can still hear her footsteps and decides to continue to follow her.

He then goes against a door to where Dara went in.

"You can't seriously expect me to do that! It's insane!" exclaimed Dara, from inside the room.

"But you must," said a worried voice, which sounded like Draco's.

"I will not break up with him, I would never be whole again," said Dara.

"Okay, if you don't do it, then I will," said the voice again.

Dara then stormed out, her eyes filled with tears. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice Harry standing there watching her leave the room. After Dara exits Draco leaves after her.

Dara enters the Slytherin common room and begins to cry. "_It shouldn't this way," she thought. _

Blaise then sits by her and doesn't say a word. It's only after a couple of minutes that Blaise dares say anything.

"What's wrong Dara is everything okay?" Blaise asks softly.

Dara shakes her head but can't say anything to Blaise. Blaise knows something is bothering her but he doesn't know why so he just hugs her until Draco takes him away to talk about something. Minutes after Blaise leaves Theodore Nott sits by the girl and just looks at her as if she would breakdown at any second.

Dara then looks at Nott and her eyes turn hard and cold.

"Leave me alone," she said quietly.

"No, you are hurt and I want you to feel better," Nott said.

Then Nott is shooed away by a girl. This girl stares at Dara before Dara turns her head to look at the girl.

"Hello Astoria, how do you do," said Dara, smoothly so to remind the girl who Dara actually was.

"I am doing fine Dara, but are you okay," asked Astoria, cocking her head to the left.

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine," said Dara, smoothly.

"Because you seem a little down," replied Astoria.

"Hmm, well I'm sorry to disapoint but right now I am not Miss Perky," replied Dara, coldly.

"I can see that," said Atoria. "So how is it being a Death Eater?"

Dara sputters, "What do you mean Death Eater."

"You are one right," she said, "Draco told most of the Slytherin students that."

Dara then laughs, "Yes I am a Death Eater, what of it."

Then Draco walks up to Dara. "Dara if you do not get a new boyfriend before our next birthday, I will tell Voldemort."

"What are you a little kid again, Dray," said Dara harshly, "tattle-taling on me."

"Don't call me by that nickname," said Draco.

Dara smiles and starts to mock how Pansy speaks. "Dray, Dray can I comb your hair, oh your gorgeous lucious hair." Dara laughs as she continues with her joke.

"Stop that Dara," commands Draco.

Dara stops laughing and looks at her brother seriously, "Don't... Tell...Me...What... To do Mal- foy." Dara stops realizing that she just called him by their last name which she doesn't do normally. Draco is also caught off gaurd by this and is just looking at her.

"Remember the deadline sis is our birthday," Draco says before going to another part of the common room.

Dara sighs and puts her hand through her blonde hair. She wished her hair was long again but being a Death Eater she couldn't do that. Dara then looks down into her lap and she sees a note. She picks it up and begins to read it. It says:

Dara,

At midnight meet me in the common room, tonight.

Dara then folds the paper and goes about her business as if nothing happened.

That night Dara goes down to the Slytherin common room at midnight and waits for someone to come though she already knows who it is, Blaise. Then after a couple moments of waiting Blaise walks up to her and sits down right by her.

"Dara let's cut to the chase," Blaise said.

Dara nods and waits for him to continue.

"I think we should see other people," said Blaise, sadly.

"But what do you mean," she said, calmly almost betraying what she is really feeling.

"I'm breaking up with you," he said, his head down, no longer able to look at her in the eyes.

Dara looks at him and its as if her heart stopped. She couldn't believe that those words had actually came out of his mouth. She knew this must have been a dream or a nightmare because this couldn't be happening. Blaise then looks up and meets Dara's grey eyes. Her eyes are still and unmoving though he knows what she is feeling. He sighs and gets up to walk back to the boy's dormitory. He looks at her and her short blonde hair, he wanted to go over there and kiss her but that would be like saying that he was forced to breakup with her- and he was. He leaves Dara sitting there as she processes the information.

He broke up with me.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Who would be good for Dara as a boyfriend? Would he act like Blaise or would he be different. Tell me in a pm or a review.


	12. boyfriend number 1

Hope you all like it.

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this story and also liking it so much.

Thanks Dazzled-Midnight-Melody,RisingAngel07,Rhr4eva,Two spring butterfly's, NickiforDraco, MasaJeevas, TannaCarien870 and .Wannabe-Fantasy. for reading this story and liking it, like you all do. Here is the next chapter.

As always enjoy. :)

* * *

Blaise looks at Dara as she walks in with boyfriend number one. Her first boyfriend is guess…. Theodore Nott, slimy git he is. Blaise looks at the couple. Nott gives her a kiss when they sit down. Dara has a small smile on her face but it's not the same one as when she was with Blaise and he knows it.

At Defense against the Dark Arts, Blaise and Dara are paired up together. Dara looks at Blaise calmly as she waits to be instructed on what to do. As soon as she knows what to do she does it as soon as possible so she can exit the room immediately. When she exits the room she goes to the library and takes out a random book to read. At this point she isn't reading it; she is trying to remember what her Amortentia is.

After she is done she goes to the Slytherin common room to see Theodore waiting expectantly for her and Blaise sitting by Pansy. She looks at the two then walks over to the other couch with Theodore by her side. As soon as she sits down she smiles at Theodore and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Blaise looks at the two but doesn't flinch instead he kisses Pansy on the cheek as well.

Draco is amazingly nowhere to be seen during this whole event. Its a couple weeks together before Dara end up breaking up with Theodore. A day after she breaks up with Theodore she spends her time in the library. It's so much time spent there that Snape decides to ask what's wrong with Dara.

Snape gets Dara and brings her to his office. Looking at Dara he notices that her blonde hair has become untidy and her face isn't lit up like it usually is.

"What's wrong," he asks.

"Nothing," she says plainly.

"I seen you haven't been talking to Mr. Zabini lately, why is that," asks Snape.

"Me and him broke up," she said, plainly.

"Why did you break up with him," he said, "you two are very close, so it must be a very serious matter."

"Professor why are you asking me this," says Dara, biting her lip.

"I need to know these things," Snape says coolly.

"Well my brother told me that Lord Voldemort wanted me to break up with Blaise, but I said I wouldn't do it, so Draco said he would do it for me. Then he called Blaise into another room and later that day Blaise broke up with me," finished Dara.

"Did he tell you a reason," Snape asked.

"Dray said that I needed to get a thicker skin and that I need to be able to handle things like that," replied Dara, sighing.

"Well any other reason," said Snape.

"Well no," said Dara.

"You may go," he said, waving her away.

A moment later Draco and Blaise come into his office, they tell him something similar but they do tell him something extra.

"Dara needed to know how to be strong," said Draco, "so Lord Voldemort told me to tell her to break up with Blaise, but he told me he wanted to know how long she would last without her love."

"I didn't want to do it but Draco said if I didn't do it that Dara would get hurt and so would I," added Blaise.

Snape nods and waves his hand to dismiss the two.

"This is not a good strategy Lord Voldemort," Snape mutters, displeased that Dara has to go through this.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Who would be Dara's next boyfriend? Who would be good for Dara as a boyfriend? Would he act like Blaise or would he be different. Tell me in a pm or a review. If you want to read another story with Dara. Just find my story 'How It Starts'. I will have it up soon.


	13. the last boyfriend

Hope you all like it.

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this story and also liking it so much.

Thanks Dazzled-Midnight-Melody,RisingAngel07,Rhr4eva,Two spring butterfly's, NickiforDraco, MasaJeevas, TannaCarien870 and .Wannabe-Fantasy. for reading this story and liking it, like you all do. Here is the next chapter.

As always enjoy. :)

* * *

When she gets her new boyfriend everyone is surprised, including Blaise and Draco. Dara looks at Harry and smiles when she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Before the two part to go to their, own tables, Harry gives her a kiss and says 'Bye Saturn'. Everyone knows that two boys in particular aren't very pleased with Dara.

Dara nods and walks over to her table and sits next to her brother. Her brother looks at her.

"What," says Dara, innocently?

"You know what," said Draco.

"You are dating that twit," says Blaise, finishing Draco's thought.

"I thought you didn't care, Zabini and Dray," said Dara, quietly.

"Don't call me that," said Draco, menacingly.

Dara then leaves the room with Harry following her. Outside the Great Hall Dara is fuming. Harry looks at her and walks over to her to give her a hug.

"You know I love you right," said Harry soothingly.

Dara nods but doesn't say anything. After he is done comforting her Dara goes to the Slytherin dormitories and cries her heart out. Her head is down when someone comes in and sits on her bed. This person rests his or her hand on her back.

"I'm sorry I had to do this," apologized someone. Through Dara's confused state she couldn't tell who it was and personally she didn't care who it was. "I do care who you date. My Amortentia is sweet ginger, sugar and spice, and the ocean."

Dara goes on her back and sees Blaise. His calm composure was still there, though he seemed different in a way.

"Are you telling the truth, Zabini," asks Dara, looking at Blaise.

Blaise flinches at how she said it and nods. "I love you."

"Strong words for such a spineless fool," said Dara, harshly.

"He is telling the truth Saturn," said Draco, in the doorway.

Dara looks at her brother, "And this means, what."

"Blaise loves you and he wants you back," said Draco.

"So I'm tougher than Blaise then huh," remarked Dara, "nice, I'm very glad."

Blaise relaxes as Dara walks over to him and gives him a kiss. "I will always love you, no matter what."

* * *

Hope you all liked it. If you want to read another story with Dara. Just find my story 'How It Starts'. I have it up now.


	14. no longer accepted as a person

Hope you all like it.

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this story and also liking it so much.

Thanks Dazzled-Midnight-Melody,RisingAngel07,Rhr4eva,Two spring butterfly's, NickiforDraco, MasaJeevas, TannaCarien870 and .Wannabe-Fantasy. for reading this story and liking it, like you all do. Here is the next chapter.

As always enjoy. :)

* * *

Its a couple months later and Dara sits straight up in her bed as she hears an eerie scream go through her. Maybe it was all in her head and maybe it wasn't just all in her head. Being very curious as she was, she gets up and goes to investigate what it is. She has on regular clothes when she walks outside her common room. As she hears the eerie scream she knows what is happening and begins to run quickly.

Finally she sees her brother holding his wand, pointing it at Dumbledore. Her brother was crying not able to kill the old, weak man in front of him. At this Dara's heart goes into her throat, how could he, he couldn't do it because he was in the end a good person. Then her aunt looks at her when she enters the room and cackles again, this time raising her wand towards her niece. Dara froze up not understanding what was happening until her aunt was writhing in pain on the floor.

She used the power, on her aunt how could she do such a horrible thing like that. As she ingested the moment she didn't notcie several things, it wasn't until Dumbledore was falling off the tower that her attention was diverted from her aunt to Snape who killed Dumbledore.

"How could you," she hissed in Parseltongue, "and I trusted you of all people."

At this she follows them all the way down the stairs, willingly or not it didn't matter at this point she was one of them and had to follow her 'elders' so to speak.

As she walked towards Hagrid's hut with them she couldn't believe that she was not doing anything to stop them. Everything she loved was going up in flames. As she walked closer to her aunt, she felt an increasing urge to kill the woman that stood before her. At that moment her aunt turns around and looks at her.

"You will not kill me with that Hocus Pocus of yours dear, I am indestructible," said Bellatrix, before leaving quickly.

Feeling defeated Dara walks back up to the castle and is met by Blaise who hugs her. Dara, being too weak to stand slowly falls to the ground, Blaise hugging her all the while.

"You have to dare to dream Dara, you know nothing will come to you for free right?" he said looking at her.

Dara nods, but continues to cry for what she lost and what she forcibly gained. Then she got up and walked toward where everyone was mourning over the loss of Dumbledore. They then looked at Dara as if she was a pest and should not have been there. but as she arose her wand, she was no longer the person everyone wanted her to be, she was the girl who had to stay there because she didn't know what else to do.

"_You have to dare to dream, nothing comes free in this world," thought Dara as everyone dispersed. _

Hope you all liked it. If you want to read another story with Dara. Just find my story 'How It Starts'. I have it up now.


	15. calm down Dara

Hope you all like it.

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this story and also liking it so much.

Thanks Dazzled-Midnight-Melody,RisingAngel07,Rhr4eva,Two spring butterfly's, NickiforDraco, MasaJeevas, TannaCarien870 and .Wannabe-Fantasy. for reading this story and liking it, like you all do. Here is the next chapter.

As always enjoy. :)

* * *

Darkness surrounded the girl who we all knew as Dara Malfoy. School had ended a couple weeks before and still Dara wouldn't leave her comfortable room in the Malfoy Manor. Dara was still scared from Dumbledore's death which took a huge toll on her. As we stand right outside her doorway we could hear the girl muttering, perhaps in her sleep 'I'm lookin', I'm lookin''. Then someone knocks on the door.

"Dara, can I come in," says Draco.

"No you can't come in," Dara says, croakily.

Draco then looks at the door and says a spell to open the door. When he walks in Dara looks at him annoyed.

"Lord Voldemort wants us down stairs," says Draco, looking at his sister.

"Tell him to-"

"Nope, you're coming with me," Draco said, before she could complete what she had to say.

When the two walk down Dara is very annoyed. "What do you want from me," says Dara exasperated.

"We have a visitor," said her mother.

"Who's our little visitor, hmm," Dara said, looking at the doorway.

Then before she can take a breath Blaise walks in and gives her a hug.

"Blaise?" Dara says confused.

"Yes, it's me," he replies, kissing her on the cheek, before touching her scar which makes her jump in the air.

"Why do you do that," she complains, as she rubs the back of her neck.

Blaise shrugs, "Because I like to."

A couple days later Dara is talking to her mother. Dara was telling her mother that she was fully capable of preparing her own meal when in reality she wasn't. The argument ended very badly. Draco and Blaise were talking in the other room so when the two heard a scream they ran over to the room. Dara had a scratch on her right cheek and her mother was on the floor being tortured.

"Dara calm down, you're hurting her," yelled Draco, to his sister.

Dara looked at her brother and started to calm down. As soon as she calmed down fully her mother stopped writhing in pain and Dara soon after fainted, being caught by Blaise.

"Take her up to her room Blaise," ordered Draco as he assisted his mother.

Up in Dara's room Blaise puts Dara in her bed then he sits by her side and just looks at her till someone walks into the room. After assessing the damage the person told Blaise, 'If she uses her power uncontrollably there will be dire consequences.'

This shook Blaise's brain so when Dara woke up he hugged her like no end.

Two weeks later Blaise left and three weeks after that school starts.

Dara pushed through the large amounts of people on the train, when she passes Luna and Ginny. The two get suspicious when the girl doesn't greet the two, so Ginny and Luna tap Dara's shoulder.

Dara turns around. The person or people she was following come back to see what kept her there. She looks at Ginny and Luna, her wand raised menacingly. Dara's hair had returned to its original length and her right cheek had a scratch on it. Dara's eyes showed a weariness that never has been there.

Ginny looks at Dara and says, "If you can turn people back to life why didn't you do that with Dumbledore?"

Dara looks at Ginny and answers painfully, "My power doesn't always work when I want it to because if it did a lot of people I cared about wouldn't have died in such cold blood."

Draco looks at the two girls. Then Draco looks at his very frail sister.

"Let's go," he whispers to her, grabbing her hand.

Dara shakes her head slowly, this makes Blaise take her other hand and whisper soothing words into her ear. Dara looks at him and then at her brother and she seems to have been lost, what should she do.

Draco gives up and walks away leaving Dara and Blaise to fend for themselves.

"Dara what do you want to do," asks Blaise, aware of the tense situation they were in.

"I don't know," she replied, weakly as she looked at the two girls.

"Don't use your power. Remember the last time you used it, you passed out," Bliase said, now more urgently. "Don't use it, I can't lose you- I can't."

Dara nods and before she can do anything else Blaise takes her to the compartment where Draco is. As soon as the pair sit down Dara lays her head down on Blaise's lap feeling too dizzy to continue sitting up.

Blaise starts to stroke the girl's forehead as he talks to Draco.

"Did she use her power," my brother asked worriedly, as he watched Blaise stroke my forehead.

Blaise shakes his head, "You know I wouldn't let her. You know the next time she uses her power uncontrollably it might cost her, her life!"

Draco nods and looks at how Blaise strokes his sister's forehead. The girl was almost asleep with Blaise stroking her forehead so soothingly. The two had such a deep connection that even her parents didn't object the boy coming over their house for a couple weeks.

"Dara, don't go to sleep," whispers Blaise in her ear.

Dara looked up at Blaise and groaned, whining she says, "But I'm tired with you doing that to me."

Bliase smiled and kissed Dara gently on the lips.

"Angels don't need to sleep," he answered her, resulting in Dara closing her eyes to stop Blaise from looking deep into her soul.

"This _angel_ definitely does need sleep," retorted Dara, putting her left hand under Blaise's shirt and she touches his defined abs.

Blaise smiles and makes Dara sit up so he could feel her scar. Unlike other times Dara doesn't jump at his touch.

"How did I stumble upon this angel, when all I thought that bad things would happen to me," Blaise comments.

Dara giggles before she starts to rub her _left_ arm. Soon they are at Hogwarts safe and sound.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. If you want to read another story with Dara. Just find my story 'How It Starts'. I have it up now. I asked in the chapters before 'Who would be good for Dara as a boyfriend? Would he act like Blaise or would he be different.' Now I'm going to be asking who would be good for Blaise as a girlfriend? Would she act like Dara or would she be different. Tell me in a review or pm, also you could refere to stories you read where Blaise was with a pairing you particularly like.

Hope you answer that. Also glad you liked it.


	16. The Meeting with Hell

Hope you all like it.

This is for AliceSpeak's Word/Phrase of the day. I'm doing

**Friday 12th November**

Regret

Enjoy :)

* * *

Dara sits on her bed idly swinging her head back and forth as she repeatedly kills and makes alive a flower across the room. She had a free period and decided to use it on perfecting her power to kill and make things alive. Then someone knocks on the door which shocks Dara so much so that she ends up setting the flower on fire. Blaise walks in and looks at the flower.

"Blaise! You startled me," exclaims Dara, as the pair look at the burning flower.

"Sorry," he apologized as he puts out the fire. Blaise then goes by the girl and sits by her. "You have to calm down, and stop using your power for silly things."

"I was practicing," protests Dara, while Blaise hugs her.

"Don't practice on things that are so small," Blaise retorts, "especially when me or your brother aren't here to stop you from doing something dangerous."

Dara laughs nervously, "Well at least no one was here with me."

Bliase rolls his eyes and grabs Dara's hand and pulls the girl to her feet. "Now Miss Malfoy, don't try to kill yourself okay, a lot of people still love you."

Dara looks at him and sighs, "Okay, so who wants me?"

"You have to go back home since you are a Death Eater there is going to be a meeting for you and the other ones," Blaise replies.

Dara groans, "Do I have to."

Blaise nods.

Dara walks down to the common room where Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are waiting for her arrival so they can leave.

"Before we leave I want to tell you Dara, don't get out of line we can't risk your safety or anything else for that matter you understand," Draco tells Dara looking at her.

Dara nods solemnly and the three all apparate to the house. Dara apparated upstairs to her room, she walked around before she walked downstairs where she could see her brother was waiting for her.

"Hi Dray," Dara shouts.

Draco rolls his eyes at the nickname. "Come down," he commands.

Dara smiles and skips to his side. In the room the four get settled as they wait for Lord Voldemort to speak.

"Okay we will start this meeting with is that during school I don't want Dara Malfoy to do anything that she doesn't want to do and she can request anything of the teachers no matter what it is," Lord Voldemort starts.

They all are shocked, "Why would she have so much power, she is only 17," they all think this.

Dara looks at Lord Voldemort and asks him in Parseltongue, "Lord does that mean I can ask 'anything' I want from my teachers?"

Lord Voldemort answers her back in Parseltongue, "If your imagination can think it up then yes you can ask for anything."

Some hours later Dara is in the common room sitting with Blaise. Dara thinks about the fire she started that morning and she couldn't help think that maybe just like that flower things that are full of life she will destroy them.

The next morning Dara goes to Snape's office to request something of him. "Professor Snape you know how Voldemort said that I could ask for anything I want?"

Snape looks at her and nods, "Yes I remember that, why?"

"Well I want a Halloween Ball where everyone dresses up as Muggle monsters which are going to be given by the teachers also they will be paired up with different people from different houses. On midnight they show who they are," Dara explains.

"So are you ready to possibly not get your beloved Blaise as your partner," Snape asks.

Dara nods, "I certainly am."

"Okay so tell the teachers what you told me and come Halloween we will have a ball," Snape replied, dismissing her.

Dara walked into the Slytherin Common Room, where Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were. Blaise stood up and walked over to her.

"How did it go," whispers Blaise in her ear.

Dara smiles, "It went quite well."

"No regrets," he asks the next morning, when Dara is walking towards him.

"Nope no regrets," she said, "I'm a Malfoy, I don't regret nothing."

Blaise laughs and the two go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'm starving," complains Dara, as the walk towards the Great Hall.

"Dara you are always hungry," Blaise retorts playfully.

Dara sticks her tongue at him and they continue to go to their table.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Sorry its so short. I want you to write pairings for the Halloween Ball. Please have Dara with someone else. Also please tell me what each person is wearing (has to be a Muggle costume). Thank you, can't wait to hear from you all.


	17. Struck In Heart and Mind

Hope you all liked it. This is for two things.

One is AliceSpeak's Word/Phrase of the day.

It was Friday 10th December

Tears

Two is witchwithwings24's Just another romance quote challenge.

My qoute was 'If you love me, let me know. If not, please gently let me go.' -  
Unknown

Enjoy :)

* * *

Alright let's get serious. This chapter will show you what happened before our dear Dara started school, in her sixth year. I will record what happened from her first year to her fifth year.

In the first year…

Dara sits by her brother, very nervous. They were on the Hogwarts Express going to Hogwarts. What if she didn't go to Slytherin oh the horror?

In the second year….

Dara sighed why he had to ask her. She didn't know that her saying no would result in this. She felt like dying, yet when she was so close to it, something would pull her back and hold her tight telling her 'stay here'.

Dara looked at her brother and her thoughts for once didn't stray to other unknown places. Theodore Nott walks up to her and says, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, leave me alone," Dara said, looking at him.

Before she could say anything a boy walks past Nott and touches the back of her neck, making her curse as she fell on the floor.

"Why did you do that for," Dara asks, looking at the unknown boy.

"I wanted to," he said, plainly. He holds out his hand to her and said, "My name is Blaise Zabini, I don't think we met before."

Dara shakes her head as she is helped up.

"Well I am glad that I have met you," Blaise said, kissing her hand before leaving her alone.

In the third year….

Dara looks at Blaise as he walks into the classroom. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Blaise happened to be late for class again.

"Mr. Zabini, why are you late to class again," Professor Lupin asks, looking at the boy sternly.

Blaise looks toward Dara for help. Dara nods and says, "He needed to give Madam Pomfery something for me."

Professor Lupin nods and replies, "Next time I would like for Mr. Zabini to tell me and not you. Very well you may sit down."

Blaise sits down by Dara glad to be by her. Some days later Dara walks into Professor Lupin's office.

"I'm so sorry if I interrupted you," Dara said, nervously.

"No, you didn't interrupt me, what exactly is wrong," Lupin asks.

"Nothing is wrong," she said, placing a gift on his desk, "Merry Christmas Professor Lupin."

In the fourth year…..

Dara watches the other students carefully. She didn't fully trust them so her house seen her as secluded for that year anyway. The Yule Ball was about to happen and all she wanted to do was not be there. When she walks in she doesn't find the person who was her date. Since she couldn't find him she sits down and sighs, he wasn't coming after all.

A hand stretches out to her. "I didn't forget about you," he said to her.

Dara smiles weakly, "Of course you didn't Mr. Zabini."

Blaise grimaces at the formality of what she said. He then takes her out to the dance floor and the two dance all night long. She did not shed tears like other girls that night. She felt happy once in her life.

In the fifth year…..

Dara walks up to where the Room of Requirement is and she breathes in as she tries to remember what she was doing. Of course she was a part of the DA though no one in her house knew about it, not even Blaise knew about her alliance with Harry and the others. Walking in Dara was welcomed by people smiling at her. She got ready to train but Harry pulled her aside.

"Are you sure you want to continue," Harry asks, looking at her.

Dara nods and said, "All my life I had two choices to do right or do what I knew what was destined to me as Malfoy, and see I chose the path that was right. Please don't make me go back like this."

Harry nods, "I will not make you leave its just…"

"I know," she said. "Everyone is worried where my alliances lie, and I can tell you this. They lie here in the DA."

"Well if you want to train with Ginny she is over there in the corner," Harry said, pointing over to where Ginny was.

Dara swiftly nods her head before going over to where Ginny was.

Present Day…..

Several weeks later they start to learn spells to make the Halloween Ball perfect. Nott walks over to her as she 'tries' to get one spell right.

"So who do you want," Nott asks, looking at her expectantly.

"Not you," she said, no longer concentrating on her spell. "Leave me alone Nott."

At that moment Blaise walks up to her and kisses her gently. "Is he bothering you," Blaise asks, looking at Nott with intent to kill.

"No, its okay," Dara said.

Nott slinked off, afraid he would get killed by Blaise.

"So what are you doing," he asked her as she tried to concentrate on this one particular spell.

"Just trying to get this one spell right," she said. At this moment they were in the common room which was almost empty. Her face smooth as she concentrated on getting a spell right.

"I love you," he whispers to her. Blaise was so close to her that his voice was only a murmur.

Dara nods and looks at him through the corner of her eyes. "I love you too."

After a while they are quiet it isn't until a group of people walk in that Dara decides to do something out of the ordinary. She stands up and looks at Blaise sadly.

"If you love me, let me know. If not, please gently let me go," Dara said. Blaise looked at her in shock as well as the group of Slytherins.

Blaise looks at her for a long time, shocked at what she said. He stood up, ignoring the group of students and said, "Dara Malfoy, I love you and would do anything for you why would you think otherwise?"

Dara shrugs and said, quietly, "No one loves a Death Eater."

"Well I love you and that's all that matters," Blaise said, kissing her long and hard, the kiss even becoming very passionate between the two.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I am really sorry that I haven't updated this in forever. I had serious writing issues and my muse wasn't being nice to me after NaNoWriMo so please forgive me and hopefully I can get better with this. :) Tell me who you all want for the Halloween Ball (couples wise).


End file.
